Water goddess
by Kurocatalyst
Summary: A man and his floatzel, Marin, have been living together for years ever since she saved his life. After a while of living together, Marin feels like she hasn't had a full life. She decides that she wants to have her own family and she realizes who she wants to begin it with. Contains Lemon, copyright to nintendo


**Water goddess**

**(I know this is one of my older stories but I felt like I did a crappy job on my first try, so I edited a bit, hopefully it's not as bad.**

* * *

"How was your day Adam?" Marin asked me as I entered our house.

"Okay." I said with a concealed sigh.

"I heard that, something happened didn't it?" She asked, her twin tails swaying at a quicker pace.

You see she is a floatzel, my pokemon, and a childhood friend. I met her when I was 15, she saved my life. I hit my head on a rock while swimming and would have died without her. After that she took care of me and nursed me back to health. She became too attached to me and she wouldn't leave my side, I then took her in as my pokemon. She learned how to talk when I took her in and taught her slowly.

"Just some Coworkers being jerkoffs." I told her as I shut the door behind me.

"Need me to wash them off?" She said jokingly, being a water type meant she was like a living hose.

"No, it's fine." I said as I laughed and rubbed her head.

I walked into the kitchen, the counters shining from Marin's over obsessive cleaning problems. She isn't comfortable if anything in the house is dirty, so she took to cleaning. She took pride in her cleaning skills and loved to show them off to me.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she walked in behind me.

"Of course." I told her as I looked for food to eat.

I cooked and we both ate, after that I laid down on the couch and Marin came sit by me.

"Tired?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She says as she laid down against me.

"Why don't you go to bed, I've got paperwork to deal with." I told her.

"Ok, good night. You better be fast, I don't like sleeping without you." She told me with a slight blush.

"Why are you so attached to me?" I asked her as I laughed.

"I don't know, I've always wanted a child and I just kind of substituted you for one." She explained.

"Then why don't you go find a mate?" I asked her.

"Reasons." She said as she averted my gaze.

"Hmm okay then, good night." I told her as I patted her on the head and went to my office.

I sat down in my chair and rolled up to the desk. I grabbed the remote on the desk and switched on the tv, a program about pokemon nature and how to be a good trainer for your pokemon. Marin and I never thought about the life of a trainer, it was kind of dangerous. You had to worry about you and your pokemon's wellbeing constantly. Marin just didn't like fighting overall so I didn't force it on her, I never had any ambitions to be a trainer anyway.

"I'm gonna have to get this done either way." I said with a sigh as I picked up the work papers.

Being a secretary for a big business was a pain. I got good pay but it was annoying at times, I only took the job because I was good at organizing. I organized the papers and looked over each one to see if they were in the correct order. Usually the job was pretty easy but it was a long process and very complicated. Stacking and putting the papers in the necessary places and folders.

"Adam?" I heard someone say.

I turned to see a familiar floatzel peering into the room.

"Oh hey Marin, why are you still up?" I asked her.

"I can't sleep without you, come to bed already, it's been 2 hours" She told me.

"Damn, its been that long?" I said as I looked up at the clock.

"Yeah, come to bed." She said in an annoyed manner.

"Fine, cause I know how much you love it when I sleep with you." I said teasingly.

She shot me a glare and walked out, I knew not to mess with her too much. If I did, she'd smack me over the head twice with her tails. I got up and walked to our bedroom, she was sleeping so I went to take a shower. It felt good when the warm water poured down onto my head and down the rest of my body, it helped to clear my mind so I could think clearly. I got out, dried myself off, and got into my sleeping clothes. I got in bed and Marin immediately laid next to me, as usual.

"You know I can't sleep right without you." She said as her twin tails wrapped around my leg.

She usually did this when we slept, for some reason it comforted her. I hugged her closed to me as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

**~The next morning~**

"Wake up." Marin told me sternly as she poked me with her tails.

"Five more minutes mom" I murmured groggily.

"Honestly, I don't know how you'll ever be able to raise a family" She said with a sigh as she pulled the covers off me.

"You will be there to help." I told her.

She didn't say anything after that and I turned to see her staring off into space.

"You okay Marin?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said as she shook her head.

I got up out of bed and groggily got dressed and did my usual routine. Marin cooked like she usually did and I woke up to some bacon and a biscuit and usual.

"How come you dazed out earlier?" I asked her as I ate.

"No reason." She said quickly as she averted my gaze and continued wash dishes.

I left her alone because I knew it was none of my business on what she thought about.

"Bye, love you!" I told her has I walked out the door and headed to work.

* * *

"I don't think I can take this anymore." I thought to myself as I let out a sigh.

Him telling me that he loved me just about drove me insane, I wanted him to love me they way I love him. Even though I raised him as my child almost, I still had a deep affection for him. I never took any interest in any of the other pokemon around me and he was always the center of my attention. I loved that he asked me to come live with him when he got his own house, it gave us time together. A knock on the back door to the yard surprised me and I ran over to go see who it was. It was my neighbor and one of my friends, Corona. The golden Luxray waited for me to open the door as her little kit ran around her playfully.

"Took you long enough." She said as I opened the door and let her in.

"Sorry, I was in the kitchen." I told her as I waited for the two to come inside.

The little shinx quickly darted inside and jumped up on the couch.

"Sasha, you don't just run into someone's house" Corona told the shinx.

"Sorry Moma." She said innocently.

Corona walked inside and I closed the door behind her. She walked over to the couch and picked up Sasha by the scruff of her neck and placed her in front of her.

"So how have you been?" I asked Corona.

"Fine, just a little difficult watching this one and cleaning up." She told me as she pointed to Sasha who was laying down on Corona's paws.

"You're a hassle you know that." Corona said to her with a sigh.

"Daddy is too but you never get mad at him!" Sasha retorted.

"I can never get mad at your father... For very long." She told her.

"Speaking of which, how is he?" I asked her.

"He's fine, busy as usual." She told me.

"Just wish he'd spend more time with me." She added quietly.

"At least he knows of your feelings, I still can't gather up the courage to tell Adam." I told her.

"Just tell him, he won't say no. He's lived with you for years and you saved his life." She told me reassuringly.

"Okay, I'll try to tell him tonight" I told her.

"Good." She sighed as she noticed Sasha was sleeping.

"I seriously have to wave my ass in his face to get his attention now." She told me quietly.

I laughed quietly so I wouldn't wake Sasha up and we talked for a couple hours or so until it started to get late and our owners would be arriving home soon.

"Bye Sasha, bye Corona!" I told the two as they left the house.

I sighed as I walked back inside, she had the kind of life I wanted. She had her own child and her own lover, it saddened me a lot. I was excited to hear the unlocking of the front door and I dashed into the kitchen to wait for Adam. He walked in and glanced over to me and something in his face just showed anger and sadness. I knew that it probably wasn't the best to mess with someone who was angry but I couldn't let him stay that way. He walked into the living room and then straight to his office, I heard the door slam after he walked in.

"What could possibly be troubling him?" I asked myself.

* * *

I felt like throwing a fit like an angry child, my coworkers had played a prank on me today that got me in trouble. My boss decreased my salary a bit because of it. I got angry at them and they got off and didn't get in any trouble, it seriously wasn't fair. A sudden sound from the doorway caught my attention and Marin was standing there.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" She asked me.

"Not really, just give me some time alone." I told her as I looked away.

"I'm worried about you." She said as she walked in.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." I told her again.

"But-" She tried to say before I cut her off.

"You're not my mom! I don't need pampering at my age! You're a pokemon and I'm a human, you can't be my mother!" I snapped at her.

There was a moment of silence and I realized what I had done, I had hurt her in far more ways than you could imagine. I looked toward her to see her crying, a single tear rolled down her face. Regret shot through me like a bullet and I felt like a terrible person.

"Marin!" I tried to say as she ran out the door.

I ran after her as she ran into our bedroom. She threw herself onto the bed and curled up in a ball and cried. I walked in silently and approached her, she took notice but she did nothing to stop me. I picked her up in my arms and cradled her into my chest, she reluctantly cried into my shirt after a while.

"I'm sorry Marin, I shouldn't have said those thing to you." I told her in an effort to cheer her up.

She was quiet for a while until she asked me a question.

"Do you love me?" She asked me.

"Of course I love you!" I told her as I squeezed her harder.

"Than show me, show me how much you love me!" She said as she looked up at me, her eyes red from crying.

"Then I'll forgive you!" She added angrily.

I knew that words alone wouldn't reach her and make her happy. I thought for a while on what I should do and then finally I knew what had to be done. If it worked she'd be happy, if it didn't I'd get tail slapped a hundred times. I pulled her closer to me to where our faces were almost touching and I kissed her. I kissed her long and hard and I tried hard for her to cheer up. She was surprised but she eventually melted into the kiss and she went with it. I broke the kiss and we looked into each other's eyes for a while.

"Now do you understand?" I asked her.

She quietly hugged me and told me yes.

"Good, I'm sorry." I told her.

"The kiss made up for it." She explained quietly.

"Adam?" She asked me.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I love you, not like you think though. I'm in love with you." She explained shyly.

"I love you too, we can be together like Corona and James." I told her.

I really didn't care about the differences between us because I loved her and she loved me.

"Yes, I want to have a child just like them, a child with you." She said as she pushed herself closer to me and kissed me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her worriedly.

"I'm completely sure, I want to be with you." She told me.

She told me that before she originally tried to breed with other pokemon so she could have a child but it never worked, I always guessed she was just infertile.

"Oh and all that stuff about how I've tried to mate is all a lie, I've just been waiting for you." She told me as she snuggled into me.

"Good because nobody gets to be with my floatzel but me!" I said jokingly as I hugged her.

"And nobody is taking my man!" She said as she kissed me on the cheek.

We laughed a bit and I held her close to my body as we snuggled together.

"Adam? I'm sorry for tail slapping you so much." She apologized.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier." I told her.

"Let's go swimming tomorrow." I told her.

"Really?! What about work?" she asked me.

"I'll try to explain everything to my boss and hope that it works out well, if no-" I said as she slapped me over the head with one of her tails.

"Idiot! You can't risk your job just to get in the good word with a lady!" She told me sternly.

"Right..." I said as I rubbed my head and we both laughed.

We spent the rest of the day laughing as we ate dinner and took our showers. We laid down together In bed and talked.

"So which beach tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Lover's beach." I said with a blush.

She stared at me, smiled and laughed.

"You just want to get past second base don't you?" She said with a smirk.

"You'll get there eventually." She smiled as she laid her head on my chest.

I laughed and hugged her close to my chest and she sighed.

"I'm so happy that you weren't disgusted by me or anything." she told me.

"I couldn't be disgusted by you." I told her as I hugged her tighter.

She smiled and went to sleep so I did too, of course her tails wrapped around me but this time around my waist. I really needed to find out why she did that, it made me curious. I knew I couldn't get up then she would know I wasn't in bed so I would just worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

"Good morning" Marin said to me, I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head.

"Don't make me get strict, I'm trying to be sweet." She said in a slightly stricter tone.

I moaned and got up groggily and rubbed my eyes. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bathroom.

"Do I still have to treat you like my child?" She told me.

"No, sooner or later you're going to have your own child," I told her, I knew that would make her happy.

"I've got to practice on being a real mom anyway." She said happily.

She walked out the room as I got to doing my morning routine. I thought about a lot of things in the morning especially when I just wake up. The first thing I thought about was Marin, her voice, how she acted. I loved her violet eyes and how she talked, even when she was snooty or sassy.

"Breakfast!" She yelled to me.

I walked in the kitchen and hugged her from behind, she was a bit shorter than me so it was kinda awkward.

"Someone is happy today." She said happily.

"Yeah, because you're here." I said to her which made her blush a bit.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and sat down and ate. We both talked for a while until it was time for me to go to work.

"Bye, love you," I told her as I gave her a kiss and ran out the door.

"Bye, I love you too!" She yelled to me.

* * *

"It feels so good to tell him that and that he knows about my feelings." I thought to myself.

I just wanted to hug him and kiss him and have him hold me. I heard the usual knock on the backdoor and I happily ran to open it. I knew corona was there and threw myself into her.

"Oh Corona! He is okay with it! He loves me!" I said as I hugged her black and gold fur.

"O-okay? What happened exactly?" She asked me in a stunned manner.

"I told him!" I told her happily.

"He said yes?" She asked me.

I nodded happily and just felt like squealing in delight. Sasha walked up to me and rubbed up against my leg, I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Why are you so happy Ms. Marin?" She asked me.

"I'm in love that's why!" I told her happily.

We talked happily for a while and apparently Corona and her mate, James, were going to the beach too. They left later to get ready and I couldn't wait, I was way too happy. I looked in the mirror of our bathroom and made sure I looked good. Pretty much all the extremities of my body were in plain sight, you could see them just by different positions. A sudden noise in the house put me on edge and I knew that it was most likely Adam, I fixed myself to look adequate and ran to the kitchen.

"How did it go?" I asked Adam as I embraced him.

"I showed my boss video footage of what the coworkers did to me and he put everything back to normal, he also gave me today off as compensation." He told me as he hugged me.

"Great, now hurry!" I told him excitedly.

My two tails excitedly swishing around behind me as I waited for Adam. I couldn't contain the massive amount of excitement that welled inside me. Finally he walked out with a sleeveless white shirt, flip flops and some shorts.

"You look handsome." I told him as he walked out.

He really did in my opinion, he had smooth broad shoulders and was really tall. He also had bleach blond hair and hazel eyes, his looks were never really the things that pulled me in but they made it even harder for me to resist him. He blushed and we both walked out the house and got into his black and red jeep and drive down to the beach. I loved his jeep, it made me feel so good when we drove but the lack of doors made me nervous at times. We drove down the road that overlooked the ocean until we reached the main part of town. We drove through town as the sounds of people going through their everyday life became audible, people talking and car horns going off.

We finally reached the road that we drove that was on the edge of the beach. We drove for a while until we made it to a smaller beach which was less populated. The shape of a man and a Luxray was in sight on the beach, we parked and got out to go see them. James and Adam greeted each other and I greeted Corona and Sasha. We all headed to the beach, Corona and I sat on the sand and talked.

"So how is it between you two?" She asked me.

"Well it's been good, we get along perfectly." I told her.

"Have you two done anything _special_?" She asked me, emphasizing special.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes and crawled over to me to whisper it in my ear.

"Have you two mated?" She asked again.

"No, no...No!" I told her with a blush on my face.

"Not yet" I added quietly.

"It's fun, you'll like it" She said with a mischievous smirk.

"Whatever, I never even thought about it before." I told her nervously.

I desperately tried to change the topic.

"Don't you think it's dangerous for Sasha to be in the water?" I asked her.

"We extracted the electricity from our body so we wouldn't naturally conduct more." she told me.

"But don't you have an unlimited amount of electricity?" I asked her.

"Yes but only when we feel the need to use it, as of now it's all inside me. It won't leak from our bodies and shock anyone unless I want to." she told me.

We walked over to the beach and went into the water. It was kind of cold but it wasn't that bad, Adam picked me up his arms and I was no longer cold. His embraced made me feel so much better, it made me feel loved.

"Feeling okay?" he asked me.

"Now that you're here." I told him as I laid in his arms.

We swam for a while until it started to get dark.

"Bye Marin, see you later. James and I are going to have some personal time when we get home." She said quietly with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and laughed and they went to their car and we went to ours.

"Had fun?" Adam asked me.

"Yep, thanks for bringing me!" I said as I hugged him.

"It's no big deal." He said as he rubbed his head shyly.

We got in his jeep and slowly drove back home as the sun slowly descended on the horizon and making the sky turn a crimson orange.

"So what is for dinner?" He asked me as we drove through town.

"Why don't we pick something up? I'm too tired to cook." I told him lazily.

"Let's get pizza!" He said happily as he picked up his phone and called the pizzeria.

"I swear you turn into a child when pizza is involved." I said with a sigh.

He made the order and we picked it on our way home. I swear his mouth watered a bit as we drove home and I held the pizza.

"Damn, he's so childish but that's one thing I love about him." I thought to myself as we pulled into the driveway to our home.

We walked Inside and I swear he was about to tear the box to shreds. I laughed weakly as I watched him eat.

"Come on Marin, eat some before I eat your half!" He told me.

"You shouldn't eat and talk at the same time ya know!" I said as I ate a slice.

We both finished our share of food and sat down and watched tv. I laid down in Adam's arms but I had a feeling of unrest.

"Hey Adam?" I said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Do you love me?" I asked him sincerely.

"Of course I do." He said as he embraced me.

"But are we really together? Are we like a couple?" I asked him.

"Yes, do you feel like we aren't?" He asked me.

"Sorta, I feel like it's not complete." I told him.

"What can I do to make you feel complete?" He asked me.

"You can start treating me like your wife and not just your pokemon! Start calling me sweetie and honey and things like that, take baths with me! Just make me feel like I'm your wife at least!" I told him.

"You want me to start treating you like my wife huh?" He asked me.

Before I could say anything, he twirled me around to where I was facing him and he kissed me, he than broke the kiss and pinned me to the couch.

"Like that?" He asked me.

"Yes please!" I squealed in delight.

He got up off of me and I laid back down on his chest. All of me wanted for him to continue and hoping he was going to pull down his pants next, sadly he didn't.

"I'm gonna go get the bath water running." I said as I ran to our bathroom.

* * *

"Now is a perfect time to look up why Marin does that thing with her tail." I thought to myself.

I got up and quickly walked to my office and switched on the computer. I opened it up and searched up "What does it mean when a floaztel wraps it's tails around someone?" I clicked on the first thing to come up and it was a large text explaining it.

"Female floatzel wrap their tail around who they deem their mates, it is a ritual that means undying love. If the male accepts the female, she will then wrap her tail around the males waist, symbolizing that they are now together."

"Huh guess I never realized, good thing I never told her she couldn't do it." I thought to myself.

I quickly shut off the computer and ran to my bathroom, Marin was sitting in the tub and impatiently waiting for me.

"Well than? Get in!" She said excitedly.

"I am, I am, calm down." I said as I got dressed slowly.

I felt her piercing gaze as I slowly took off my shirt and shorts, I stopped at my boxers and teased her.

"Remember how I said I wanted to be like your wife? Wives see their husbands naked!" She said anxiously.

"Why do you want to see me naked so bad?" I asked her jokingly.

"Cause I'm your wife right?" She asked me anxiously.

* * *

I sighed and pulled off my boxers and I was completely naked in front of her. I got in the tub with her and she just kept looking at my male body part.

"It's so small!" She said as she laughed.

"Because it's not hard! If I was, it would be a lot longer!" I said as I blushed harshly.

"Why don't you show me then?" She asked seductively.

I couldn't believe that she had this side to her, this was a whole new personality I had never seen before.

"It's not going to just get hard all of a sudden, it doesn't work like that." I told her.

"So I have to arouse you then?" she said to me.

"Yeah." I said to her.

Her tail wrapped around my waist again and she pulled me closer to her.

"I want to be with you in that kind of way, are you alright with it?" She asked me as she hugged me close to her.

"Not like I could get any other girls to like me." I told her.

She scoffed and we kissed again, she brought herself up to where she was sitting on my lap.

"Could you please hurry it up and get aroused already, I've been waiting for a long time!" She said to me jokingly.

"How about we finish bathing, it's kind of hard to do anything in here, being it's tight on space." I told her.

"Whatever, you better be ready when we get out!" She told me, she sounded almost annoyed.

We finished bathing and I could tell she was in a rush. I silently chuckled at how eager she was just for us to be like a real couple. I dried myself and her off and she eagerly jumped onto the bed and waited for me.

"Come on sweetie, hurry it up!" She told me.

"Alright alright, I'm just not used to walking around in the nude. Also not used to my floatzel wanting to get into my pants." I told her jokingly as I sat down beside her.

"How about I pleasure you first?" I asked her.

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked me.

"Like this." I told her as I pinned her to the bed and kissed her.

As we made out, I grinded my hips against her's and she did the same.

"Don't tease so much, you have no clue how long I've been waiting!" She moaned silently.

"Fine then, are you ready?" I asked her.

She nodded anxiously as I slowly pushed into her, she nodded again to tell me she was ready for what was next. I knew that this was her first time and that it was going to be painful at first so I went as slow as possible. She winced a bit and I staid still for as long as possible, I knew pulling out would bring me more trouble so I just didn't move. After a while she nodded and gave me the Okay to go.

"You sure?" I asked her again.

"I'm sure, just go already!" She told me anxiously.

"As you wish princess." I thought to myself.

I slowly pushed inside her, making her moan loudly. Repeating the process with just little tweaks in how much faster or how harder. She sounded like a child on christmas day, squealing in delight. I don't think I've ever seen that side if her before, I had to stop myself from bursting out into a laughing fit. I could feel her tighten around me as I thrust into her, she was very tight. It was hard for me to stop myself from just thrusting into her like a wild animal.

"Adam, I'm close!" She squealed.

"Me too!" I said weakly.

I could feel her tighten up and I thrusted into her once more, we both yelled out each others names as we both climaxed. I could feel her contract around me to keep me from pulling out of her, it was kind of too late for that though, I had already shot most of my seed into her. I collapsed next to her and deep breaths was the only thing we did for a while.

"Can we do that again sometime?" She asked after a while.

"Depends on if you already are pregnant." I told her jokingly.

"Yeah." she smiled as she rolled over and laid on my chest.

I hugged her and held her in my arms.

"Will you ever love anyone more than me?" She asked.

"Never, you're my water goddess, what more could I want?" I told her.

"About the pregnant thing, do you want it to happen because I do." She told me.

"If you do, I do." I told her.

That was the last words we shared before we were both claimed by fatigue and pulled into a deep sleep. I meant for the pregnant thing to be just a joke but fate decided that it wouldn't be just a joke.


End file.
